


Deep Dish Pizza

by mmmothman



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 08:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmothman/pseuds/mmmothman
Summary: Caine is an art student in San Francisco. He's just your average dude. Shy, and a lil awkward. He likes to draw and uses tumblr a lot. And he's also kind of in love with his classmate, Luke.He deals with it the way most of us deal with our crushes, by doing nothing, and pining from afar.Will this tactic work out for him?Yeah, a lil bit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An au story I wrote about my good good boys.
> 
> The name is really stupid but like, I named it runway au in my google drive and I figured Deep Dish Pizza is better than that so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Bear with me here, folks. I'm new to archive.

The sound of a camera shutter brought me back to reality. I’ll admit, I have a nasty habit of zoning out once a model leaves my station. At least I don't leave the set once I'm done like the seamstress, who is well aware that there is always a wardrobe malfunction. Always.

This week's challenge is “It's a Wonderful Wedding”, meaning all of us students have to work together in order to create the perfect wedding and put it all together in magazine format. Our photographer, Luke, is well at work, arranging our models into all different positions to show off all different angles of the flowing white dress we designed.

“Yes! Just like that. Now turn a bit to the side and… perfect! Well my friends, I'd say I got more than enough pictures of the dress. Let's move into the ballroom for the reception pictures.” With that, he slung the tripod over his shoulder and moved to the next room over. Luke is our designated team captain. He's the most authoritative guy in our class, which isn't really saying much considering he's the one of the only three guys in class. Aside from him, Vic, and I, the whole class of nineteen students is made up of girls. Very pretty ones too, might I add. I quickly packed up all my makeup supplies and followed him into the ballroom, where I set up shop in the back of the room.

For this shoot, our “bride”, Shyanne, was wearing a deep reddish purple bodycon dress. Something I thought was too formal for the casual reception we had staged. But then again, I’m only the make-up artist.

“You got that plum eyeshadow ready, Caine? Because I am so ready for that to be on my face.” She said, sitting down in front of me.

“Hell yeah I got it ready. Shy, you're gonna look like a damn princess.”

“I had fucking better, this is my wedding reception after all.” She laughed and we got to work.

…

I had just finished applying her makeup when the house lights turned off, replaced with professional grade set lights. Shyanne rushed to her place in front of the camera.

“Okay guys, last shoot of the day. Let's get this done and over with so we can go get some pizza. Sound good to everyone?” Luke said, adjusting the camera to fit everyone in the frame. A chorus of yeses erupted from the models on set. “Let's get this show on the road then!”

The camera started flashing and my mind started wandering. I wasn't really that hungry, but if it meant I got to hang out with Luke, I would eat an entire pizza parlor. He's a super cool guy, and while I don't know him too well, he always listens to my ideas during class discussions. He's also insanely attractive. It's not even funny how great his face is. Sometimes I wish I was the photographer just so I would have an excuse to take pictures of him. Of course, he doesn't know I feel that way. It wouldn't be cliché enough if he did. My life is basically one trope after another. I'm gay, I do makeup, I have a thing for a guy I can't have, I go to an arts school, I have a tumblr. It's pretty annoying sometimes how people will bring up a gay stereotype in conversation and I'll go to say ‘you've got that wrong!’ but really, they've got that right. I mean, I'm not complaining, I've got a good thing going on. I'm going to my dream school and I can afford housing. Well, half of housing anyway. Shyanne picks up the rest, but that's still more than some can say. Besides I-

“Thats a wrap! Good work everyone. Let's get stuff put away and we can head down to Zachary's.”

I looked up and realized I had been so deep in thought I missed the whole shoot. Class was over, and now it was time for pizza and one-sided sexual tension.


	2. Chapter 2

Shyanne and I headed over to Zachary’s, the best pizza place in the Bay Area, where we met up with the members of our class that didn't go straight home. We all sat down to order and I immediately pulled out my phone. It's 8:05. It's been such a long day and I just want to go home and sleep. Yet here I am, in a loud, crowded, cramped restaurant even though I’m not hungry. The things I do for love.

I glanced up from my phone to check out the scene. Luke was chatting with our star model, Molly, who was totally and unabashedly flirting with him. Not gonna lie, it made me kinda sick. She's absolutely stunning, hence the reason she's our star model. I never have to do too much makeup for her because she's just so gorgeous naturally. She's also flirting with my crush, and this crushes me. Unable to tell if Luke was into it or not, I went back to my phone. I've become quite good at pretending to do something on it when, in reality, I'm just scrolling through my apps repeatedly. Shyanne knows this and nudged me with her elbow. I sigh and pull up messenger.

_\---_

_I really don't wanna talk to them right now, shy_

\---

I hear her phone ping as she gets my message. She gives me a stern, almost motherly look. Not motherly as in, I'm worried about you, though. Motherly as in, get the fuck off your phone and interact with these people.

\---

_why not?_

_-_

_idk I'm just really not feeling it okay_

_\---_

Apparently, this was not an acceptable answer.

\---

_Caine Thompson I will personally kick ur ass if you don't say at least one thing to every person at this table before the end of the night._

_\---_

I didn't respond. She wouldn't do anything physical, but Shyanne has been known to delete game data when upset at people. I was very far along in Katamari Forever, and I couldn't risk losing all that progress.

“So,” I get the attention of a few classmates, including Luke. “has anyone had the deep dish pizza here before? I've never tried it and I'm not sure what to expect.”

Many responses are thrown at me all at once

“What?? You've NEVER had the deep dish before? Do you live under a fucking rock?”

“It's sooo good omg.”

“I've had better.”

“It's very weird if you're used to New York style.”

I _was_ going to try to respond to all of the answers I got. I really was! But the pizza got to our table before I was able too, and soon everyone had forgotten about my question. Our group had ordered: two deep dish tomato and mushroom pizzas, three thin crust pepperoni pizzas, and one vegetarian pizza. I grabbed a couple of slices of the pepperoni and returned to my phone.

 

Pretty soon people started to leave, leaving those who stayed to foot the bill. It eventually dwindled down to just Shyanne, Luke, a couple other models, and myself. Shyanne was busy talking to the other models and Luke was kind of just hanging back, listening to their conversation but not really participating. I guess he noticed me doing the same thing because he left his chair on the far end of the table in favor of one closer to me.

“So were you able to finally try the deep dish?” he asked.

“No, unfortunately. That thing was eaten so quickly I never even got to see it.”

“That's a shame. It's really good.”

“So I've heard.” I said, checking my phone again. It was 9:15 now.

“Maybe we can come back sometime, just you, me, and a couple others instead of the whole class. That way you can actually try some.” He smiled, not knowing how much I wished he had stopped at “just you and me”.

“That'd be cool, yeah.” I said, moving some hair out of my face. “Maybe sometime after we get our next assignment? We can invite the team planners and discuss what we're gonna do.”

“Yeah, that's a great idea! I'll talk to the other planners and we can discuss a time during class next Monday.” He grinned, “It's gonna happen, Caine. You're gonna get to try the deep dish pizza.”

I couldn't help but smile back. “Good. I can finally cross it off my bucket list.”

We made eye contact for a brief moment before I looked away quickly. My face was probably getting red. Luke checked his phone, then promptly stood up.

“Shit. It’s late, and I gotta start on the magazine. See you guys later!” he said, turning towards Shyanne and the models. “See ya later, Caine” he ruffled my hair as he passed me on his way out of the restaurant.

Shyanne turned to me and raised her eyebrows. She's been my best friend for years, and she knows everything about my crush on Luke.

“We should probably get going too.” She got up walked over to me. “Ready to go?”

I nodded and we made our way to the car. As soon as we left the building her arm was around my shoulder. “So when's the wedding?” she beamed at me. I pulled the hood of my sweater down over my face to hide how red it was.

“Shut up.”

“I’m sure you can get the costuming department to let you wear the dress we designed.” She unlocked the car and made her way to the driver's seat.

“Shyanne, please.”

“I can envision your wedding now.” she sighed dreamily. “Something fancy but not too extravagant. A quiet reception in Ghirardelli Square. You wouldn't be able to wear that plum dress though, it would clash with your hair.”

“I'm sure we can find something else that won't clash. Maybe a black maxi dress?” I said jokingly.

“With a split all the way up the side to show off those thick thighs!” She slapped my thigh and we both started laughing. “As long as I get to be maid of honor, I'm good.”

“Of course, Shy. Who else would I pick?”

“Good answer.”

We ended up planning my hypothetical wedding the rest of the car ride home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhh the text format is weird but like,,, idk what else to do. Lemme know if there is a better way to format it.


End file.
